The Right Support
by Tittamiire
Summary: Very short, response to a bizarre discussion on Samanda :P The SG1 get transported to help Thor in the middle of the night.Season: Any where Daniel's around and before Teal'c gets tretonin.  Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did.


The phone rang. It carried on ringing, a plaintive sound in the very still and very dark room. A minute passed and still the phone rang on. Eventually a hand emerged from a pile of bedding that had previously been snoring quietly and crept questing across the floor. It patted across the carpet and eventually encountered the phone. Fingers curled round the phone and both hand and phone retreated into the pile of comforter on the bed.

"O'Neill," a sleepy voice replaced the ringing as the only sound in the room.

"Sorry to disturb you Colonel. We've received a signal from Thor, he requests your presence." The voice on the phone was even more muffled by sounding through a comforter as well as down the phone.

"Sure, what ever the little guy needs."

The mound that was Jack rolled over to allow him to rub his face and groan. He dropped the phone and held his right hand up in front of his face to look at his watch by it's little built in light. His eyes hadn't even had time to focus on the numbers on the watch face when the world around him wiped to a white out. He blinked and as the flash of light faded he realised he was on the floor of an Asgard ship.

"Thor!" He called from his position flat on his back up to the small grey alien looking at him from the control panel. Jack rolled over onto his stomach to get up from the floor to walk across to him.

"Greetings O'Neill," Thor inclined his head gently towards him. There were further flashes of light behind him and Jack turned round to see first Teal'c, then Daniel and finally Carter appear on the bridge of the Asgard ship one at a time. Teal'c was the only one of them in clothes. The other two were, like Jack, looking out of place in their pyjamas. Jack was amused to see that Daniel was in a pair of green checked pyand a vest and Carter in pink striped bottoms and a cami. Mind you, he was in worn sweat pyjama pants and an old t shirt, so he probably shouldn't laugh out loud, maybe he could get away with a smirk and an appraising look. He tried it and Carter glared at him.

"So Thor, to what do we owe this pleasure?" He turned his attention to the alien, rather than lingering on his team mates in their jammies and in particular Carter's pointed glare.

"I need your assistance."

"It couldn't wait 'til morning?"

"The situation requires urgency."

"Guess not then." Jack looked up and down at himself. "Thor could you?" He gestured emphatically in the air at his attire to indicate his meaning.

"I am beaming supplies up from the SGC stores for you as we speak."

"Ah, could you beam some clothes for us too?"

"Of course O'Neill"

"Er, Thor?" Carter left the question handing in the air and hurried across to the console. Jack watched her as she came up to the side of Thor's console and glanced at him, managing to look somewhat embarrassed. She seemed to think for a beat, glanced at him and then leant in to whisper to Thor. Jack tried to listen in to what she was saying, but couldn't make out the words. Eventually Sam stood up from her whisperings and glanced a little nervously at him again.

"Of course Major Carter," Thor nodded gently to her and she looked rather relieved.

"The items you need are on board now."

"Great. Thor, we'll er, get dressed and then you can enlighten us, maybe," Jack finished, hoping Thor had got coffee from the base supplies.

They found their supplies in the store room Thor indicated and rummaged around to find some BDU's first. Jack found them and threw pants, t shirts and jackets out to each of Daniel and Carter. Daniel started to get dressed and Jack followed suit, however he stopped when he saw that Carter had gone back to rummaging in the piles of gear.

"Carter?" Jack couldn't work out what she was hunting for. Surely whatever it was could wait until they were dressed.

"I just need something important Sir"

Jack pulled his pants up and fastened his belt, wondering what on earth (or not on earth as they were now) was that important.

Eventually Carter unearthed a small pile of clothing behind a crate of MRE's.

"Ahah," she exclaimed quietly and pulled the items towards her and balled them up in her hands.

"All sorted Carter?"

"Yes Sir"

"What was so important?"

"Underwear Sir. It's vital. Can't fight the bad guys without the right support."

"Ah," it was Jack's turn to blush. "Our cue to leave you to it"


End file.
